


A vampire queen and her maid

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Post-Time Skip, Vampires, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000





	A vampire queen and her maid

If you were to search into the more remote parts of Europe, you will find sightings of a rather unique castle. Not because of the building itself, but the WHO lives there. Sources are lent to believe of a “a pale queen” that walks in the night. Sitting on her throne with an iron fist. That and also multiple well dressed men seem to enter the castle as well. Rumors have it that she is one true vampire! The pale skin, dark black hair, the lotiana dress, red eyes, lives in the dark, a pair of long sharp teeth! 

In one night, in what seems to be a throne room, A large throne chair with colors of red and black. Many well dressed men were around her, they looked like butlers eager to serve their queen. Several options of treats at her beck and call. Well screash that, a LOT of options This queen is none other than Celeste Luthenburg. 

Also known as the Ult.Gambler! This gothic trickster has managed to achieve her dream and completely commented to her vampiric persona and washed her old life away for good. You see Her ultimate dream in life was to own and live in a European castle filled with handsome male servants dressed as vampires, and this dream is what led her into the world of gambling in order to raise the significant amount of money she would need. 

Enjoying her status has changed quite a bit! Her ego has grown with her spoiled lifestyle, firing workers for screwing their lines and breaking character. Giving them cold stares and sending them home packing.

Secondly her waistline and just her whole figure. That weight mostly went to her hips and bottom assets. Hips that rival a certain other queen of a different country. In Other words, very wide and fat. Big meaty legs are compressed by her dress and stockings. Those whom have the luxury of seeing her meaty pillars unbound by clothing. Fat that leaks out of them. Of course. A wide tush that is deadly heavy that has broken actual backs because of gravity. (And her massive ass) Big belly and back fat causing corsets to render it would’ve snapped under sheer fat. Plump fingers that she has trouble with tiny cups and saucers. Ringed of fat in her chins that shows her bratty and but still elegant aura. 

In order to have this gothic vampiric look to her. Hours of makeup and prep is required. Dresses specially made for her physique to fit all that excess fat as well. And other ol dress would be destroyed! Rips and tears all over flowing with fat...

In addition to drinking actual blood thanks to VERY deducted few. Celeste managed to obtain the services of a most skilled servant. 

The door creaks slowly to reveal a much, much thinner lady wearing a grey maid offut with her hair covering one eye. 

“Your offerings from your yawn devolted patrons my mistress…” Kirumi Tojo said slowly… Kirumi the ult. Maid was the top of her game serving the most powerful and wealthiest people in the world. Though it seems like she was at her wit’s end. Stress has been a problem with her lately… the lack of sleep and a proper eating routine caused her to have bad fatigue. She has gone thinner to the bone that her dress was losing and sleeplessness was causing her to look half dead despite the monotone tone she always gives off.

“Wonderful! Thank your everlasting servers Kirumi!” Celeste gleefully said with a smile, a rare on at that.

Celeste has so far devoured a long and meaty steak, with melted butter, dashes with special sauces. Lobster with crab. A comparely a small salad with dressing. A vegetable soup bowl, and lastly a classic sundae all in one meal. Despite her size she retands her baroness table. Really enjoying her food and savoring every bite slowly and meaningfully. Havenlly for Celeste, but not so much for Kirimui. The maid wanted more then right now is a bed and something to eat. Watching her master eat was like hell for her. She is losing focus and conporture by the minute. 

Celeste with a tight full belly patted it, with a small sigh, clearing her face with a handkerchief. Though one look at her maid was concerning for her. She indeed looked so skinny and gloomy as of late. She can even make out the sandbags on her eyes.... Perhaps it was an act of generosity. Celeste takes actions on the matter.

“Kirmui sit down darling, take a seat.” sipping on some tea.

Half awaken from the response and somewhat sluggishly comply with that response. 

“So… first of all I just want to thank you for all the things you have for me. Cooking, cleaning, managing and so much more. But I have noted your severe fatigue you having for the month…: 

“Yes…. that’s true unfortunately. I have no idea what has gone into me lately.... Perhaps the stress has finally gone into me…” Kirimi sighed. 

“So to remedy this, I am giving a quite large request… and this….  
To take a nice big break!” Celeste cheerfully declared.

“A-a break…. Just like that?” 

“Yes, yes Kirimi, for her on out, your will no longer be my servant for the time being, you able to fully enjoy what this castle has to offer. Eating, sleeping, the works. It's because you earned my respect, make the best of it!” She lovingly said bluntly. 

Start by eating to your heart content!

Kirimi was so taken back from this. Her ult maid. Getting this huge break and without decreasing her pay? It sounded too good to be true, but yet, her master fully embraced. She was shocked but utterly delighted on the inside. Though she tried to be her usual calm self. The aroma of the feast was vast and intoxicating, so Kirmui bolted almost to the foods and picked the tastiest and delicious foods she fit on her plates.

In fact Kirimi in a rare moment, almost discarding her table matters. She was not a hog, but she was truely in blissful trance. She almost forgot she had untriels to use! Kirimi has not eaten something filling and tasty in a long time. She hopes Celeste does not mind the sudden shift of her matters one bit. If anything it was that the vampire queen did not mind at all, but is quite morbidly interested in such a change. 

The maid finished her plates and groaned with the tight belly. Never had eaten so much in her whole life. 

“URPP, I ablogize profudeky for my slob behavior master…” 

“No harm done Kirimi, I’m just so happy you let loose for once.” Celeste said with both her hands on her chins in a joyful motion. 

“I encourage you to do this more often, you are in a need for meat on those bones hmhmhmhm. As your soul objective for now at least.” Celeste playfully requested. 

“That is an odd request, but a request is a request. Urp… my bad. 

“Wonderful! Spend the rest of the night in your room, enjoy your vacation, I will too.” Waves her maid goodbye, but since this is Celeste we are dealing with something amiss. Ominous….. 

Kirimi wobbled to her with a tight drum belly to her quarters and rested like an all nighter… Little did she know this vacation would have such long lasting effects…   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 days later…..

NAH I KID MORE LIKE 5 MONTHS LATER

*snore* ehhhh…. More food already…. 

The vacation/request has gone a lot longer than the maid realized. Everyday since the first day she laid down to her quarters without working a day. As for the request of her master. The demand was simple. Simply gaining pounds in order looks less like a skeleton. But it seems like they overdid by a bit. 

Kirumi without a doubt. Become a butterball and more lazy one at that. With no work to do, she became overweight due to literally doing nothing, and having food served all time almost execucily for her aside from Celeste. Originally on the fence on this. She quickly got very used to the new sloth lifestyle.The rest of time was her watching many tv shows, anime and games. This vacation left her pampered and mindering a lot. What good is a maid that can serve their masters?  
Discarding her maid outfit due rips from two months ago. She simply wore a variety of once too large t-shirts into makeshift bras. The anime faces and logos on the shirts are now warped. As her belly made it rise to her bosoms. Some pairs of striped panties and nothing more. Her hair was messy and uncombed in quite some time.

The fat contributed mostly to her belly. No regular shirt could ever fit into that. Or hell no maid officut could fit that massive double flabs. Layers of fat spreach over her legs to the bed she rests on. She hasn't walked a decent distance so long that walking to point a to b would be a serious trial by now. The most that her arms did was shove snacks on her month. Arms has lost her dexterity over time. Bingo wings were replaced with swelled up fingers. That with her puffed up cheeks of her face and double chin too! (a third one was one it’s way) her ass sat on the bed and covered a decent portion of it. And last her legs puffed and jiggly. When she got bored she would slap and shake them. 

Did Kirimi enjoy this? To lay all day on your ass doing nothing but eat and sleep? A reality that never crossed her mind. Though thinking about it, this extra padding would make work 5x harder IF she would go back…. But this slothiness also felt oddly good in a way. Without time to think again, The Queen Celeste opens the door with nothing but glee! 

“My My Kirimi, you filled quite nicely! Those extra pounds just look so cute on you. Hmhm~” The vampire queen patted her tummy slowly and carefully… 

“Ummm… thank you my master…. I know I said this many, MANY times. But I believe it’s time for me to resume my duties as a maid now. I think the months I have been away caused the castle to be so dusty and the such.” Kirimi struggled to get up on her two feet. Gravity makes her stagnate on the bed. 

“Hmm… I suppose you are right, you just look so… nice with all of this… you just look awe inspiring and…. Tasty~” Celeste’s red eyes glow a crimson glow and rubs her faces and kisses the maid’s fold.

“Ugh…. master? You're feeling alright, you acting very strange now.” Kirimi grews more concerned by the second.

“Nononono Kirimi. I never felt so… excited before. It’s not everyday that a vampire like yours truely can see a creature so brimming with…. With… blood. Oh god I feel so tingly I can’t stand it…~” Celstels loses herself in her fantasy and animalic inscent thanks to years of gamlbng to become more literally vampiric… fangs get sharpening and longer. Heavy breathes and as she slowly opens her mouth to feed off her prey….

“Master, please get a hold of yourself, this is unbecoming of you! What will happen if your drink all at once! Your already deterring figure just can’t handle it. The conqueinceares are too di- GAH!” Kirimi’s sentence was cut by the sudden sharp pain she felt somewhere on her belly. The vampire queen completely lost to her urge to drink the maid dry. Feeling blood draining of her body was bad enough but being unable to move right with a fatty, bloated body makes it worse…

Celeste was in true heaven now, like a leech in a cow buffet. Draining as much as dopamine levels skyrocket to new heights. The blood felt like an addicting heavy cream to it. Despite being a pure liquid. Drink,drink,drink was all on her mind now. 

But… Celeste should really consider Kirumi’s warning. She did not notice at the moment, but her black lotina dress was feeling tighter. But that's not enough. A bit later, her limbs feel more bigger, her whole body feels like it. Her belly area of the dress is like a trap and is going to burst…. Her legs feel wider and weaker like massive weight was on her already. This weight was her belly bursting out the dress like the rest of it. Her belly was hanging like a weight. The dress is in shambles now, with her stockings, gloves, and everything was reduced to ribbons. The legs finally gave up and her belly could hold no more blood. She collapsed on the floor slamming down on the hard cold floor. Her body shook slowly, the biggest part of her the belly shocked slowly and had a redist glow to it. Celeste was still in complete trance of blessed hedonism. Her cheeks had blood all over it. Breathily heavily like she was in a marathon or something,

Kirumi however during the blood sucking process, has lost a great deal of blood and even weight supremely. She was still fat no doubt, but definitely not on the same level as Celeste. Left was nasty holes on her belly. Kirumi feel in unconscious to blood loss and shock. The last thing she said was this…

“I…. need…. A new…. applier….” 

Days later….

After that particular disaster. Celeste’s weight skyrocketed. Ballooned into a blob, rolls of flab all over with a round pudge face. hardly anything fits her now. Walking was pretty much a no go now. She is literally too fat to walk a reasonable distance. She resides on her bed which can only stand thanks to some steel grade legs. Did she regret it? Most centerly yes. But at the same time, online fans seem to take a great liking to her new size. Gifts and money were sent directly to her on a consistent basis. What to stay in her immobile self or lose some pounds yet to be decided. 

As for Kirumi she “politely” asked to leave the castle to serve other people after the “feeding”. Leaving was probably the best option she had at that moment. One time she was thin to the bone, then fat as a whale and now she is in between now. That castle almost killed even! That being said, who would call for her services? Maybe Kaede could be a good one, that detective, or that heavy metalist? or that one queen from No-, not her! No more royalty in a long time!


End file.
